Les souvenirs d'un fantôme
by BrownieJune
Summary: Au Square Grimmaurd, Hermione plonge dans les souvenirs d'un être cher. Des souvenirs qui l'étonnent et la bouleversent.
**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Pour faire patienter les lecteurs de Je dessine tes contours entre deux chapitres, voici un OS ( assez frustrant je pense ^^) Hermione/Sirius !**

 **Bien sur j'espère que cette petite histoire plaira au plus grand nombre et pas seulement à mes lecteurs de JDTC :) Je me languie d'avoir vos avis !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination trop romantico-pouffy ^^**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les souvenirs d'un fantôme

Hermione avait trouvé cette pensine dans la chambre de Regulus. Avec Harry et Ron, ils avaient découvert cette pièce et avaient donc compris qui était R.A.B. Ils avaient ainsi fouillé la chambre à la recherche du médaillon, sans succès. Heureusement Kreattur leur apporta la solution, ainsi que Dobby et Mondingus Fletcher.

Tous les trois avaient préparé un plan pour se rendre au Ministère et cela prit de nombreux jours pour le mettre en place. Quand ce n'était pas au tour d'Hermione d'y aller, elle profitait de son temps pour explorer le Square Grimmaurd parfois. C'est ainsi qu'elle trouva la pensine, ainsi que _ses_ souvenirs. Elle l'avait à peine aperçue dans la chambre en pagaille de Regulus, de plus l'objet avait l'air banal, un simple récipient à première vue. C'est peut-être cela qui empêcha son vol, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres objets dans cette maison.

Les souvenirs, elle les avait cherchés. Si une pensine était là, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien. Elle avait pensé que due à sa localisation, elle appartenait à Regulus et ainsi si elle découvrait les souvenirs de l'ancien mangemort, ils en apprendraient beaucoup. Mais elle s'était trompée.

Dans une armoire, se trouvaient quelques fioles avec un contenu argenté. Elles étaient toutes étiquetées par des initiales. La sorcière avaient dû jeter quelques sorts car elles avaient été dissimulé pour ne pas être trouvées à première vue. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû au propriétaire de ses pensées qui voulait les garder intimes ou si c'était dû au contenu peut être secret. Dans tous les cas, sa curiosité était grande.

Se faisant l'effet d'une intruse, elle vida tout de même une fiole où était inscrite la lettre "P" dans la pensine et y plongea ensuite. Elle retrouva avec émerveillement son école, Poudlard était aussi magnifique que dans ses propres souvenirs. Autour d'elle, était ressemblé un grand groupe d'élève, des premières années qui découvraient le château pour la première fois. Elle les suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ne sachant toujours pas où était le propriétaire de ces souvenirs. Elle vit ces jeunes sorciers approcher de l'estrade et se faire déposer le choixpeau sur la tête. Et enfin elle reconnut un nom, elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, la lettre "B" résonna avec Black Sirius.

Il était là, devant elle, à peine âgé de 11 ans, avec un visage d'ange où était gravé l'espoir et la détermination. Et son sourire se dessina en réponse à la surprise venant des autres, un Black à Gryffondor.

Le décor changea et Hermione découvrit d'autres instants de la vie de Sirius, de ses premières années surtout. De la découverte des cours au mauvais accueil des Serpentard, se sentant trahis par sa place dans la maison ennemie. Jusqu'aux premiers prémices de l'amitié des Maraudeurs.

Elle ressortit de la pensine, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était les souvenirs de Sirius, et parmi toutes les fioles, il devait sûrement y avoir tous ses moments avec les parents d'Harry. Elle allait pouvoir en parler à son meilleur ami, il allait être si heureux.

Hermione examina les autres fioles, il y en avait de nombreuses avec la lettre "P", elle les laissa de côté quand elle en découvrit où était inscrit "HG". Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'empara de la première et la vida puis plongea.

Et elle revit un souvenir très familier, c'était la nuit où avec Harry et Ron, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la cabane hurlante. Quand ils avaient officiellement rencontré Sirius. Toute la scène y passa et cela lui fit bizarre de revivre un tel moment mais surtout de se voir, encore adolescente. Puis le souvenir laissa place à celui où Harry et elle avaient sauvé Sirius du baiser du détraqueur avec l'aide du retourneur de temps et de Buck.

Elle fut repoussée de la pensine à nouveau à la fin du moment. Hermione était complètement intriguée, elle ne comprenait pas le lien entre les lettres inscrites sur la fiole et les souvenirs. Alors elle s'empara de toutes les autres avec les mêmes initiales et les vida toutes. Puis elle plongea encore une fois.

Cette fois c'était l'été qu'elle avait passé au square avant sa cinquième année. Sirius était avec tous les Weasley et elle-même, ils étaient occupés à nettoyer toute l'obscure maison. Puis il y eut d'autres moments, Harry était là, toujours des réunions de groupe comme des repas par exemple. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce que représentaient ces souvenirs pour Sirius.

Et le décor changea encore, c'était Noël cette fois et elle se vit. Seule, au grenier du Square, en train d'admirer les étoiles par une vieille lucarne. Elle ne se rappelait pas spécialement de ce moment, ça lui arrivait souvent de s'isoler dans cette grande maison, il y avait tant de monde. Et surtout elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu de la compagnie. Mais Sirius était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, silencieux et le regard rivé sur elle.

Puis encore un autre souvenir, elle s'en rappelait cette fois-ci. Elle était seule dans la bibliothèque et Sirius l'avait surprise. Et la conversation résonna, identique à celle dans sa tête.

\- Hé qu'est-ce tu fais là?

La Hermione du présent eut les larmes aux yeux d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, de revoir le Sirius qu'elle connaissait, celui qu'il était quand ils demeuraient seuls tous les deux.

\- Oh Sirius! Je… Je ne savais pas que je n'avais pas le droit d'être ici. Je suis désolée, je vais y aller.

Elle le vit se rapprocher de son autre elle.

\- Non, non, il n'y a aucun souci Hermione. Tu peux rester là tant que tu veux. Je m'inquiétais c'est tout, ça fait un moment que tu as quitté le salon.

\- Oh et bien, j'aime venir ici. Enfin je sais qu'il y a surtout des livres sur la magie noire mais...

\- Mais tu es assez responsable et intelligente pour faire le tri.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire.

\- Et puis connaître des mauvais sorts ne veut pas dire les appliquer. J'en connais pas mal sur la magie noire à cause de ma famille mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'utilise, termina Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Il contourna la sorcière pour aller s'installer dans le canapé.

\- Alors tu lisais quelque chose de spécial?

Hermione cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de répondre.

\- Non, j'étais en train d'en chercher un justement. Mais il y en a tellement que je n'arrive pas à me décider.

\- Prend avec toi ceux que tu n'as pas eu le temps de lire, enfin prend les dans ta chambre. Par contre tu ne peux pas les sortir de la maison, il y a des sortilèges qui empêchent cela. Avec toutes les choses précieuses ou horribles que cet endroit peut contenir, mes parents n'ont jeté ce sortilège que sur les livres.

\- Ce n'est pas une des pires choses qu'ils ont faites, c'est le même le contraire je trouve, souffla Hermione.

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

La brune avait enfin trouvé un ouvrage et elle s'approcha de Sirius, tout en restant debout. Ce canapé était le seul endroit confortable dans cette pièce, elle aurait pu sortir mais elle n'avait pas envie de croiser les autres et puis cela aurait peut-être été malpoli d'abandonner Sirius comme ça.

L'homme lui lança un sourire malicieux avant de se décaler un peu, lui donnant ainsi une invitation à s'installer à ses côtés.

Hermione s'assit donc, le corps rigide. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise de lire avec un Sirius silencieux tout près d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment passé de temps avec lui, elle le voyait seulement parler avec Harry ou Remus, rire ou traficoter avec les jumeaux.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse lire tranquille?

\- Euh non ça va, c'est ta maison, tu fais ce que tu veux Sirius. Mais je ne te ferai pas la conversation.

L'homme rit un peu.

\- C'est bon, j'avais juste envie d'un peu de calme.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil avant de s'intéresser à son livre. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait faire de son temps libre.

Le décor changea encore. Cette fois, elle vit son ancienne elle entrer dans la cuisine et y découvrir Sirius, plongé dans ses pensées. Il sursauta même en la remarquant. Hermione se rappelait de cette soirée, tout le monde était couché et il était tard.

\- Hermione, tu ne dors pas?

\- De toute évidence, répondit-elle avec un sourire. J'étais plongée dans ma lecture et j'ai eu envie d'un thé, tu en veux un?

\- Oui merci.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'affaira.

\- Toi aussi tu ne dors pas.

\- De toute évidence, fit-il en écho avec un sourire aussi.

\- T'as envie de parler?

Sirius la regarda préparer le thé, puis leur servir avant de répondre.

\- Juste un problème de conscience.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

\- Si je peux me permettre, avec tout ce que tu as vécu... Enfin je veux dire, tu as été accusé à tort alors que tu étais innocent. Aujourd'hui tu devrais tout faire pour te sentir libre. Fais ce dont tu as envie. Tu ne devrais pas te torturer l'esprit avec ta conscience.

Elle but quelques gorgées sous son regard indescriptible.

\- Même si ce dont j'ai envie est immoral? Même si c'est mal?

\- Sirius, te connaissant un minimum, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et je suis certaine que cela de ne doit pas être aussi grave que ça. Tant que tu ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un, tout va bien, lui assura-t-elle.

Hermione se leva et alla déposer sa tasse dans le placard après l'avoir nettoyée. Au retour elle passa près de Sirius et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Bonne nuit.

Puis elle fila hors de la cuisine.

L'homme resta là un moment, figé, les yeux fixés vers la porte, le fantôme de la jeune fille dansant devant ses yeux.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione, chuchota-t-il.

Et l'intruse de ses souvenirs eut un frisson en entendant sa voix prononcer son prénom.

Les scènes défilèrent encore, à chaque fois elle voyait Sirius le regard rivé sur son ancienne elle. Elle comprenait maintenant le sens de ces regards alors que son ancienne elle en était complètement inconsciente.

Il n'eut plus vraiment de souvenirs où ils étaient seuls tous les deux, seulement quelques petits instants volés, plus de grandes conversations. Elle se rappelait comme il avait l'air apaisé quand elle était près de lui, même si d'autres personnes étaient dans la pièce. A l'époque, elle avait mis ça sur le compte de son propre calme à elle qui s'opposait souvent à l'effusion de la famille Weasley ou à la nostalgie que pouvait engendrait les discussions qu'il avait avec son filleul.

Puis il eut une dernière scène. Elle se vit monter dans le Poudlard Express avec ses amis, à la fin des vacances. Sirius était caché sur le quai, sous sa forme d'animagus. Le train parti, il rentra chez lui et retrouva Remus.

Le loup garou avait été toujours été son ami le plus intuitif, il arrivait même qu'il sache les choses avant que les protagonistes ne les fassent. Et encore une fois, ce fut le cas.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller.

\- Je ne les verrai plus jusqu'en juin, répondit Sirius.

\- Tu écriras à Harry...

\- Ouais.

\- Mais Harry ne sera pas le seul à te manquer.

Sirius se contenta de soupirer.

\- Tu pourrais lui écrire aussi?

\- Dans quel intérêt Lunard? Et avec quelle excuse?

\- Tu devrais peut être, essayer de l'oublier...

\- Oui, c'est ce que je dois faire.

\- Sir'...

Sirius se releva du canapé où ils étaient installés tous les deux.

\- Je sais. Je sais que c'est mal. Qu'elle est seulement une gamine. Je me déteste.

Remus se leva à son tour et alla poser ses mains les épaules de son ami, dos à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas mal. On sait très bien tous les deux qu'Hermione n'est pas n'importe quelle jeune fille et que tu n'es pas un vieux pervers. On ne choisit pas quand ça nous tombe dessus. Ce me fait mal de te voir comme ça, tu as déjà trop souffert.

\- On a eu notre lot tous les deux, répondit seulement l'animagus en haussant les épaules.

Et Hermione fut éjectée de la pensine.

Elle porta les mains à ses joues pour les essuyer. Elle sentait son cœur broyé par un étau, au fil des souvenirs il avait enserré son organe et l'avait serré jusqu'à qu'il devienne de la bouillie.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de l'amour pour Sirius. De l'amitié, de la compassion, de l'admiration et de la douleur quand il était parti, oui. Mais de l'amour, jamais.

Et aujourd'hui elle apprenait que lui ressentait cela. Lui, cet homme courageux, loyal, drôle, intelligent, doux, l'avait aimé, elle. Elle, l'adolescente qui n'avait pas confiance en elle, la trop sérieuse, la gamine banale.

Elle ne savait même pas comment réagir à cela. Devait-elle être flattée? Embarrassée? Ecœurée? Frustrée?

Tout ce dont Hermione était sûre, c'est qu'elle était perdue. Et qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait le cœur brisé pour lui. Pour Sirius qui n'eut même pas ça : un dernier amour.

Elle resta sûrement des heures, seule dans cette chambre, devant la pensine. Puis elle entendit du bruit plus bas, les garçons la cherchaient peut être, Harry devait être rentré. Alors elle rassembla les souvenirs de Sirius, elle remit ceux qui la concernaient dans leur fiole. Et elle les prit. Elle allait parler des autres souvenirs mais ceux-ci, personne ne les connaîtrait. Elle les cachera et les chérira comme elle avait toujours chéri l'image de Sirius dans son esprit.


End file.
